bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentines Day
Valentines Day! is the third episode of Season 5. Plot As the kids celebrate Valentines Day, The guppies try to surprise Zooli, but the gifts they give her ends up being a disaster and Zooli kept getting injuries. Characters # Bailey Gambertogolio as Molly # Jacob Bertrand as Gil # Marleik Mar Mar Walker as Goby # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Coco Grayson as Zooli # Kevin Michael Richardson as Frank the Fuchsia Fish Transcript The episode starts off with the Guppies waking up. Molly: "Hmm. I think something extra special is happening today." Gil: "But What?" They look at the calendar and finds out that it's... All: "It's Valentines Day." Oona: "And we still need to find a surprise for our new friend, Zooli." Deema: "How about this bouncy perfume I made. It’s for anyone to spring up and bounce around." Deema squirts some perfume on Gil and she bends him down and then Gil springs up. Gil: (Screams)"Whoa!" Gil finally stops springing and now, he's bruised and battered. Gil: "It works alright. But, too bouncy for Zooli." Nonny: "Well. How about a robot duplicate of Zooli." Robot Zooli: "Hello, Everybody!" Goby: "Wow! She's amazing, but do you think Zooli will freak out if she sees this?" All: "Only one way to find out." They went upstairs to Zooli's bedroom. All: "Happy Valentines Day, Zooli!" Zooli: "Wow! Is that a robot duplicate of me." Nonny: "Yep! And I made it myself. Happy Valentines Day, Zooli!" There was a moment of silence, until Robot Zooli's eyes turned red. Zooli: (Gasps). Robot Zooli: "I have been replicated. Eliminate! Eliminate!" Zooli: (Screams). Robot Zooli: "Eliminate! Eliminate!" Robot Zooli starts attacking Zooli. Gil and Oona fainted. Molly: "Gosh! Didn't see that one coming!" Nonny: "Yeah, I think I forgot to carry the five and kinda sorta...forgot to see how Robot Zooli would really react." Goby: "Somebody do something! Quick!" Nonny: "Well. Good thing I installed a self destruct mode on Robot Zooli. So..." Nonny presses the self destruct button and Robot Zooli blows up and Zooli, now all bruised and battered by the attack and the explosion, crashed on the ground. Zooli: "Ouch!" Molly: "I think we better try to come up with another surprise for Zooli now. Because, this will be a Valentines Day Zooli will never forget." Deema: "How about we cook her meatloaf." All: "Yeah!" A while later, after cooking the meatloaf, they made a mess in the kitchen. Oona: "Wow! Look at all the mess we made." Molly: "C'mon, Guys! Let’s clean up this mess and then, surprise Zooli." A few minutes later, they got the kitchen all cleaned up and now, they set up the table for Zooli. Zooli: "Oh Boy! Meatloaf. I can't wait to taste it." Suddenly, the meatloaf got up and started to attack Zooli. Zooli: (Screams). Gil: "Whoops. We forgot to carry the six!" Deema: "Yeah, I don't think this surprise turned out quite what we expected to be. But, on the bright side, Zooli really did looked and sound surprised." Goby: "Hmm. Well. I remember looking at a book about couples trying to get something their wife or their husband liked. Has Zooli ever always wanted something when she was a little Guppy." Deema: "I know. Zooli always wanted a cat for a pet." A few minutes later, a bruised and battered Zooli had a gift. Gil: "Okay, Zooli. Open your present." Zooli: "What is it." Oona: "It's something you always wanted." Zooli opened her present, but then a cat sharpens its claws. Gil: "Close it! Close it!" Too late! The cat attacked Zooli. Oona: "Whoops! We forgot to do a background check of the pound." Nonny: "Get some bandages and ointment." A while later, Zooli was all covered in bandages. Deema: "Sometimes, when people are tired, they deserve to relax and listen to music while others do their chores." Deema turns on the music loud and wind starts blowing. Deema: "Um. How do you work this remote control?" A pile of clothes fell, Goby, Nonny and Molly come out. Nonny: "Um. How do you do laundry again?" Goby: "I thought Molly knew." Molly: "I just thought Goby knew it." Gil and Oona came driving an out of control lawnmower. Gil: "Whoa!" Oona: "How do you stop this crazy thing?" Zooli: (Screams). All: (Screaming). Zooli hid in her room. Zooli: (Gasps). All: "Happy Valentines Day!" Molly: "It's your best friend, Frank the Fuchsia Fish, ever since you were little." Frank the Fuchsia Fish came, all mean looking. Zooli: "But, then we started hating each other when I stole his new bandanna." Gil: "Yeah! You didn't mentioned that." Frank: "I've been looking forward to this day ever since." Zooli: (Screams). Frank the Fuchsia Fish starts attacking Zooli. Oona: "Guess we all should let this be a lesson, it takes some time for some friends to reform to their kind and normal selves." Meanwhile, Zooli was all bruised and battered from that fight with Frank the Fuchsia Fish. Zooli: "Okay! What now?" They squirt the bouncy perform on Zooli and then, they bend her down and they sprang her up. All: "Happy Valentines Day!" Zooli: "Whoa!" Gil: "Told you so!" Zooli bounced all over the place and then, lands near the entrance to the hospital. Nurse: "Happy Valentines Day!" Meanwhile, Zooli was put in a hospital bed and there were bandages all over her. Molly: "Gosh! We're sorry, Zooli. We just wanted to give you a Valentines Day, you'll never forget." Nonny: "Cuz, you're our special friend." Oona: "You're new here and you belong with us." Zooli: "Apology accepted!" Gil: "Guess we all learned a lesson about forgiveness and thoughtfulness. Huh, Guys." All: "Yeah! We all do! That's right!" Zooli: "I love you all!" All: "We love you too, Zooli!" Zooli: "Ow! Ow! Oh, yeah! Pain! The agony. It really hurts me so..." Suddenly, Gil backs up and presses a button and the bed flings Zooli outside. Zooli: (Screams). Gil: "Who puts an ejection mode on a hospital bed anyhow." Molly: "She'll be fine, guys. After all, she did accept our apology. Am I right?" Zooli crashed outside the hospital again. Zooli: "Ow!" Nurse: "Happy Valentines Day!" End of episode. Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Season 5